Absent Hearted
by mistlove
Summary: Alf knows her heart is absent when she kisses him. But he doesn't stop her, even while he knows that all of this is just going to hurt both of them in the end. Alf/Adele


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Absent-Hearted  
**Summary: **Alf knows her heart is absent when she kisses him. But he doesn't stop her, even while he knows that all of this is just going to hurt both of them in the end. Alf/Adele  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Marvelous Entertainment and Ignition.  
**Notes: **Not my best work, but I like it.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"Absin should be right along down this path." Dynos gestured to the door at the end of the path. "From here is a sacred path so only the Real Diva and the Child of Eesa should go from here."

Clyde frowned. "I only follow orders from Alf."

"Stay here," Alf ordered softly. "Adele and I will go on from here. Guard the entrance. If we need your help, we will call."

"... As you wish," Clyde nodded.

"Hey, make it fast." Serge fanned himself absently. "I can't stand being in this musty place. It's hard to breathe."

"Oh, Serge, I never took you for a whiner," Leslie laughed.

Alf turned to the Real Diva. "Adele, let's go."

"Okay," she murmured dreamily as she took his hand. She ran ahead eagerly, pulling him towards the door. "Alf, let's go."

"Ah, youth...," Serge muttered enviously behind him.

"Want me to take you by the hand?" Leslie giggled.

"Would you quit being such a tease...?"

"Stop messing around and secure the area!" Dynos ordered. "The Child of Eesa left us orders."

The voices faded as Adele pushed the door open eagerly, pulling him in after her. The door shut behind them.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She let out a small scream of delight as she laid eyes on the large Rogress.

"Absin!" she cried.

"Step back, Adele..." He shifted to move in front of her. "I may have to fight to subdue him before I bond with him."

"Perhaps. To prove you're worthy..."

She laughed. Her laugh was no longer bell-like and tinkling but instead bitterly cold.

"Absin will make you strong, Alf," she whispered as she squeezed his hand. "Strong enough to kill L'Arc and Simmah." Her eyes narrowed and her pink lips pulled back to reveal fang. "And Ryfia..." Her grip on his hand tightened. "Yes, Ryfia..."

Alf gazed upon her, a deep anger and sadness welling up inside of him. She was no longer the soft and sweet girl he had grown up with. She was a cold, steel-hearted Diva with a purpose and vengeance on her mind.

"Adele... do you really intend to kill L'Arc?" he asked quietly.

Her dreamy look instantly snapped to one of anger. "Of course! Why do you keep asking me that? You don't want to kill him, do you?" She let out a low hiss of anger, lips pulled back to reveal fangs, her blue eyes wild. "You're MY Child of Eesa and you must prove that you're _better_! Better than L'Arc! You must kill L'Arc! You must, you must, you must!" she screamed.

"Adele!" He wrapped his arms around her thrashing body. "Please, Adele. I know. I will... kill L'Arc."

"You better!" Adele snapped as she shoved him back. "You exist to please me, Child of Eesa! Remember that! Now bond with Absin! NOW!"

"I'm sorry I angered you, Adele. I'll do as you say." Alf shifted.

"Stand back. I don't want you to get hurt."

Adele did so grudgingly, the look in her eyes still furious and crazed. "... Don't look at me like that."

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that!" she screamed. "Why do you look at me as though you find me troubling? Disgusting even?"

"I don't, Adele," he said calmly. "I think you're beautiful."

She stiffened, surprised.

He slowly approached her. "... You have circles under your eyes." He raised a hand and brushed a thumb along her cheek. "You need to take care of yourself. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine." She brushed his hand away, folding her arms across her chest. She seemed to have calmed down and relaxed a bit. "I'm not a child, Alf. Now go bond with Absin already. We haven't got all day."

"Of course. I'll go right now."

The ex-prince moved to confront the large Rogress. "Absin, I am Alphonse. The Child of Eesa and a supporter of Real's Law."

"You must prove your worth to me first, Child of Eesa. I will not help you if you don't," Absin roared.

Alf frowned but put a hand on his sword. "... As you wish."

"You... are... most worthy, Child of Eesa!" Absin declared finally. "I will bond with you and forever be under your orders."

The Rogress dissolved into a crystal of light before briefly emerging as a tattoo on Alf's hand. The light tattoo vanished as a swell of power surged through Alf. The swirling world disappeared and he felt the ground underneath him again.

"Is it done?" Adele's voice asked softly. Her tone was mild; maybe even concerned.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist and her face press against his back. "Adele...?"

"Good job," she murmured. "Now we're one step closer to getting stronger than L'Arc. He won't know to bond with the Rogress because that Ryfia is so ignorant of everything. Yet she claims to be the Imaginal Diva..."

"Adele..."

Her hands fisted his clothing. "If he'd chosen me, he wouldn't have had to die..."

"Adele, about L'Arc..."

"No! I don't want to talk about L'Arc anymore!" She let go of him and spun him around. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, locking their lips for a brief moment. She pulled away, breathless. She giggled upon seeing his surprised expression. "This doesn't mean anything, Alf. I'm just rewarding my Child of Eesa for doing his job..."

He closed his eyes for a moment before locking with her gaze once again. "I know, Adele."

Her kisses were shallow, like a man's mindless peck on a woman's hand for custom. He knew that he needed to stop her from those shallow kisses and that he needed to stop indulging himself. He knew it was going to end in pain for the both of them. Just like how back in Diamant, he knew she was eventually going to snap because she was lonely if he didn't help her. But he didn't help her then.

"Adele, I'll always be by your side. I'll do anything you wish me to do." He leaned in and kissed her back softly.

He didn't help her then. And he wasn't going to stop her now.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
